my missing piece
by nefftys
Summary: Sometimes the missing piece of your soul is right in front of you, but you keep looking too far.


Hi everyone,I wrote this a while ago an I have decided to post it, i wasnt so sure cause English is not my first

language and I dont know if it is gonna suck ,anyway here it goes i hope you enjoy it.

Let me know to continue with other things or stop writing at all ;)

...

My name is Bella Swan, Im 18 years old and have lived in Forks all my life with my father Charlie, my mom abandoned us when I was a baby and although sometimes it is hard not to have a mother figure, I have could always count with my father and friends.

I have a great boyfriend, Edward,we met a year ago when his family moved here cause his father was going to work in the hospital as a dotor, we have been dating for a year now, and althought we have a good relationship, it seems as if im not complete with him , dont get my wrong i love to spent time with him,he is funny but i know something is missing that he is not the one for me.

Then there is Jacob, my Jacob, he is my best friend, we are only two months apart and we have been attached to the hips since birth , he is the most perfect guy i know, he is caring, sweet always taking care of me , so easy to be with, is like breathing.

Now I m going to the beach where the Puch boys are having a bonfire, they can be a little annoying sometimes, but Jacob is always there to protect me

While I approach the beach I can see Jacob sitting alone, a little apart from the rest.

-"Hey Jake"

-"Hi".

-"Jake is something wrong?" He looked at me and I could see that his eyes were glassy.

-"It is my mom, she isnt feeling well lately".

_"Im sure it is nothing to worry about, maybe a little cold or something".

-"yeah , I hope so".

- "come on, lets try for a swim".

We spent the rest of the day swimming and laughing,and I was happy to see him a little less sad.

The following week passed quickly , I didnt heard of Jacob all week but i thought he was busy with school or something , nothing could prepare me for what happen that Friday night when i received a call from Jacob

I was out of the shower when i heard the phone ringing

-"Hi"

_"Bells?". I heard Jacob calling me name across the phone with a sniffly voice.

-"Jake? What happens? Whats wrong?".

-"Its mom Bells, I need you, please".

I couldnt breathe i knew something was very wrong, I put jeans and a hoodie and run downstairs passing Charlie and telling him I needd to see Jacob.

When I arrived to the little red house in The push, he was there in the proch waiting for me, I could see he was crying as soon I was approchinig him, I run the last steps of the porch and I hug him with all I have.

-"Sweety what happen? What is wrong with Sarah?".

He was hugging me with so much force I thought I couldnt breathe but I didnt mind I was there for him for all he need.

-"She is very ill Bells, she is dying".

I was in shock I couldnt believe what he was telling me, two weeks ago she was ok, we have been shopping together, how is possible she is so ill now, iI didnt know what to tell him so I did the only thing I thought it could help him, hug him with all my strenght and whisper that all was gonna be ok while I rubbed the hair of his neck , something I knew calmed him.

We have fallen sleep in Jakes bed, Jakes was spooning me and I could heard his breathing, he was caressing my arm, we were quiet ,nothing need to be said, he knew I was there with him, I was about to turn to ask him how he was when the worst moment of my life happened.

I saw how Charlie opened the door and I knew in that instant, how our lives wouldnt be the same anymore.

She was dead, I couldnt believe she was dead, this has to be a nightmare, it was the only thing I could think while I was in the cementery next to Jake, holding his hand for support while we watched how Sarah Black was buried.

He wasn t crying anymore, I think he didnt have more tears,he was serious, so sad,even angry , there wasnt gonna be a smile anymore I was sure , and I cried even harder for it.

That night I spent the night in his house again, he need me, he didnt tell me but I knew and I was going to be there for him always.

We were in his bed, we were sleeping, well he was sleeping I was looking at him, thinking why he has to suffer this, he was always so happy, sunny and caring now all of that was lost, he was only a somber of the sunny boy I grew up and my heart did a twist.

I was so absorved in my thoughts I didn t see that Jacob had wake up and was crying, it broked my heart to see him like that.

-"Jake sweety, Jake look at me".- He didnt meet my eyes so I reached his chin and forced him to look at me.

-"Im here Jake, Im always gonna be here for you".

He was looking at me so intensely I thought I could get lost in his stare,his eyes shifted from my eyes to my lips and before I knew what was happening he was kissing me,and in the moment his tongue meet mine I knew that this was what was missing in my life.

He was kissing me so hard and powerfull that my lips were bruising but I could care less cause I was kissing him the same.

We went kissing for awhile ,both lost in the feel of each other, it wasn t enough ,it could never be enough, I need so much of him and he felt the same cause in that moment he positioned over me between my legs while we continued kissing.

The air was so hot and heavy, I thought I was gonna sufocated but when his hand began to descended and it moved down my side near my breast I knew I couldn t stop this althought it wasnt right, we were to far gone and the both need to feel the warm of each other.

I tug at the end of his shirt and he stoped kissing me for a moment to removed it, the next was mine and it was amazing to feel his skin against mine.

When he began to kiss me everywhere from my neckline to my breast and sucking and biting my tits I thouhgt I would die,I arched my back to give him better access , and his hand went lower ,to my abdomen , it reached my panty and it slipped under til it reached his destination to rub my most sensitive spot and I gasped at the sentation making him look at me while he keep rubbing me, I couldnt take it anymore I need to feel him so I pulled his face back up to mine and brought my lips to meet his while I get my first orgasm, he waited til I come down from my high and kissed me sweetly.

I shifted my position and push him on his back stradling him, and began kissing his neck, bitting and licking it, he was monaning and I felt so powerful to make him feels this way, I kept my hands roaming his chest, lower to his abdomen my tongue following closely and when I reached the waistband of his short I pulled them down to free his erection , I stroke it a few times and I could feel the heat agains my fingers, it was so warm and so soft and when he moaned and jumped a little whispering my name I lost it.

I moved my mouth down and licked the tip, he put his hands in my head and began trusting gently, I continue sucking and licking him from the tip all way long, this way a few times til he stoped me from going furter.

-"Bells please, I need to be inside you".

I stoped, giving him a little kiss in the tip and began crawling over him til I reached his lips and kissed him, in that moment I positioned himself at my entrance and with a swift moment I went down and he filled me completely.

We both let a out a gasp at the sensation, I knew it was gonna hurt at first but it only lasted a moment,when I began moving and riding him, the little pain became plausure and seeing his desired for me in his eyes made this so much special.

We began moving and rocking together, changings ritms, I saw how a few tears scaped Jacob s eyes and I went forward and kissed them away.

We reached our climax together, it was the best moment of my life, to have experienced our first time wich each other.

We were lying together, body entwined caressing each other , I was drifting to sleep when I heard him whisper.

-"I love you Bells".

It has been to weeks since the last time I saw or talked to Jacob, it wasnt that I was avoiding him, ok who Im I kidding, I was avoiding him, I couldn t stop thinking about him, about that night, how sweet his kisses were, how good his skin felt against mine and how right he fit with me as our bodies trust together, I was so confused I didnt know what to do, I was still with Edward, I loved him, but I knew wih all my heart I wasn t in love with him because my heart belonged to a sunny boy who was waiting for my in la push.

He had tried to call me a few times but I never answered my phone, I dind t know what I was gonna tell him, but most of all I was afraid he was gonna tell me it had been a mistake and it was only a grief moment.

Tonigh I was gonna go to Jess s party with Edward, I wanted a little distraction for all the thinking and a party is all I need.

We were at the party, I was chatting with Jess and Angela, Edward was missing probably looking for a drink, but it wasnt like I care a lot,I was here with him but I was not with him him, I was plannig on telling him this tonight.

Angela was telling us about her last fling when we heard a loud commontion, we came near to see what was happening when my heart stoped beating, there stood Jacob with a few of his friends of La push,he was arguing with two guys and was so agitated, I could see he was wasted and barely could stand.I approched him and tried to talk to him.

-"Jake , Jake come on stop fighting".

He stared at me and did a doble take as if he didnt believe I was there, his face relaxed a little but in an instant it become hard again.

-"Leave me alone".

-"No Jake, you are drunk". I tried to grab his arm.

- He shouted me and yanked his arm away.

-"Jake please ,let me take you home".

-"Stop acting like you care,I dont buy it".

-"I will always care, Jake".

-"Like hell you do, you have been caring for me a lot this last two weeks, don t you Bella?"

I was crying now, he was right to be angry with me, I haven t be there for him like I promised, but it was to much, I was so scared.

-"Please Jake, What would your mother think if she d see you?".

At that he stared at me with hate and hurt, I could feel it emanating from his eyes.

-"Dont you dare talk about my Mom,you have no right, you left me just like her and I m so lonely, I feel empty I dont want to live anymore".He whispered that last part and I think I stoped breathing.

Oh My God, I did this to him, I couldn t believe what I have heard,has he maybe try to kill himself and I havent be there? no no no it couldnt be that, I wont let that happen.

I tried to go to him, I need to hug him , to feel him, o know that he was alright, but he turned around and went outside quickly,I was going to follow him when I felt someone grabing me arm.

-"Bella let him go, he is drunk, he can take care of himself".

I shoot Edward a murding glare, yanked his arm away and went after Jacob.

I could see him across the beach, he was standing near the water looking at the moon in front of him,I aproach him slowly letting him now I was there, but without pushing it,I din t want for him to go away again.

-"I miss her a lot".

-"I know, I miss her too".

-"I missed you this two weeks".

I coldn t stare at him, it hurt to much to know that I have hurt him, so I glanced to the ground. he put his finger under my chin and made me look at leaned slowly and brushed his lips above mine, only a tiny caress.

-"Jake". I sighed

-"I know, you love Edward". And before I could respond him, he had turned and left, I stood there spechless, wondering what the hell happened, why I couldnt tell him that I didnt love Edward, that it was him I loved, it always have been him, but I knew I have to fix this, I was going to do what I shoud have done a while ago.

It was about two hours later that I found myself in front of the little red house, I wasn t scared, because I knew that here was where my heart belonged I only hope it wasnt too late.

I entered the house, I have a key, I didnt want to wake up Billy so I tip toed to Jacob s room and opened the door, and there he was slept ,curled in his tiny bed with only a short and facing to the door, I approached slowly and climbed facing him, he was so beautiful,his breathing was relaxing and he seemed so peaceful I wished we could stay like this forever, where he wasnt suffering.

I kept looking at him for awhile, slowly I trace with my finger the outline of his face, starting for his side to his chin and endinG above his lips,he shifted and opened his eyes, he was confused at first and he was looking at me like he didnt belive I was really here.

-"If this is a dream, I dont want to ever wake up". He whispered.

-"What if i told you that it isnt a dream?"

He began to caress my check with his palm and tracing my lips with his thumb.

"-You are really here". He stated.

-"I am really here".

-"But I thought...what about Edward"?

-"I broke up with him". His eyes lifted up and he showed me a tiny smile, the first I had seen since her mother dead.

-wh...why? He whispered.

-"I dont love him anymore.I have fallen in love with a hot, sunny, caring boy,who has stolen my heart and my soul, and althouhg I have hurt him I really hope He loves me enough to give me a second chance".

-"What a lucky guy". He whispered to me leaning to my lips smiling briefly.

When his lips where just marely touching mine I told him.

-"No, I am the lucky one". And I kissed him showing all the love and passion I felt for him and knowing that I have found the missing piece of my life and that together we could confront anything.

END


End file.
